


Whatever happened to George Crabtree?

by Troubadour



Category: Murdoch Mysteries, Star Trek: Deep Space Nine
Genre: Case Fic, Confinement, Crossover, Cunning, Dominion War, Gen, Hostage Taking, Kidnapping, Time Travel, Wordcount: Over 10.000
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-20
Updated: 2014-12-04
Packaged: 2018-02-21 23:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 16,740
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2485526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Troubadour/pseuds/Troubadour
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Dominion launch a time ship in mid battle. Sisko pursues the ship hoping to prevent the Dominion from making use of time travel technology. Instead, the Defiant is sent back in time with the time ship.</p><p>Meanwhile in 1900 Toronto, a farmhand goes missing when searching for an object that came out of the sky. At the same time, Crabtree starts acting strangely for no obvious reason. Currently on permanent hiatus.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I do not own any content of either Murdoch Mysteries or Deep Space Nine. Also, I am not making any money from this.

"Shields down to 78%!", shouted Worf as Dominion weapons fire struck the Defiant.

"Return fire!", shouted Sisko.

The Defiant returned fire against one of the many Dominion ships that were flying around attacking the fleet. The Defiant was at the edge of the battle, in a firefight with a Dominion warship that was making its escape into a nearby nebula. Captain Sisko saw the ship escaping on the viewscreen.

"Pursuit course!", ordered Sisko.

The Defiant followed the Dominion warship into the nebula, where instead of engaging in a tactical manoever, the warship did something unexpected.

"I'm detecting another vessel", science officer Dax said.

"On screen!", said Sisko.

The screen showed what looked like the Dominion equivalent of a shuttle launching from the warship and flying deeper into the nebula.

"What are they doing?!", wondered Sisko.

"Captain, they're opening a temporal vortex", said Dax from the science station.

_Why_ , why would they open a temporal vortex? What do they want?, thought Sisko.

"Helm, pursuit course!".

"Which ship?", said Nog.

"The one that's going into that temporal vortex".

Sisko continued, "Mr Worf, fire all phasers".

The Defiant attacked the Dominion shuttle which in turn returned fire.

"The temporal vortex is destabilising!", said Dax.

The turbulence could be felt through the floor as the Defiant approached the temporal vortex. A moment later, the shuttle disappeared from view.

Sisko said, "Where is it?!".

Dax was the one to reply, "It's gone through the vortex".

Sisko slammed his hand on the arm of the captain's chair in annoyance.

Sisko said, "Can we catch up to them?".

Dax said, "We're being pulled in!".

The turbulence increased as the Defiant went through the temporal vortex. When the Defiant came out of the other side of the vortex Sisko said, "Report!".

Chief O'Brien said, "Warp drive is offline!".

Worf said, "Shields are down to 48%! Torpedoes are offline".

Dax said, "We've lost power on 3 decks".

Sisko said, "Scan for the Dominion ship".

Nog said with surprise, "It's in the atmosphere of a planet".

_A planet? In a nebula?_

Sisko said, "On screen".

The planet appeared on the viewscreen and the Dominion shuttle was descending straight into the atmosphere of the planet. The shuttle was visibly leaking plasma and appeared to be on a collision course with the planet. Clearly, the shuttle wouldn't be going anywhere anytime soon.

Dax said, "I'm detecting lifesigns on the planet. All of them are human".

Sisko said, "Where are we?".

Reading his console Nog said, "This can't be right!", and he continued working at the helm, confirming his readings.

"I need an answer from you Mr Nog".

Nog turned around to face the captain and said, "Earth".

Dax said, "Confirmed".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The crew gathered on the bridge of the Defiant to discuss what to do next.

Dax said, "According to sensors we have arrived at Earth in the year 1900. We've located the Dominion ship. It appears to have crash landed in the northern hemisphere".

Sisko said, "Could you be more specific?".

"Actually I can. From what I can determine, the ship seems to have landed near a place called Toronto".

"Is there anyone on board the ship?".

"We can't tell from this distance. What puzzles me is how did the Dominion get hold of time travel technology?"

Dr Bashir said, "Maybe they built it?".

O'Brien said, "No. They haven't reached that level of technological advancement. Even if they had, it would take a long time to build and test a prototype, nevermind having a ship that could travel through time".

Bashir said, "But why would they want to travel through time in the first place? And why to the early 20th century?".

Sisko said, "I don't know. In any event, we need to get that ship and whoever was onboard back to the time where they belong and preferably in our custody. Dax, what lifesign readings do we have from the ship before it crash landed?".

Dax said, "Sensors couldn't penetrate their shields, and their shields were up for the entire time the ship was in sensor range".

"We need to get to the surface and find the exact location of that ship. Chief, can we beam down to the surface?".

O'Brien said, "Transporters are still online so that shouldn't be a problem".

"Good. Where do we stand with ship systems?".

"The warp drive is still offline and I still need to restore power to some decks".

"How long will you need?".

"Several hours at least".

"Understood". Sisko then turned to Worf and said, "Mr Worf, what's our weapons status?"

Worf said, "I am still working on bringing torpedoes back online. Shields are currently at 51%".

"Very well, keep working on it". Sisko then said, "Dax, Bashir, you're coming with me to the surface. We need to find that ship. We are also going to need to blend in with our surroundings".

Bashir said, "Sir?".

"We're going to need to look like Victorians, Doctor".

Bashir nodded in understanding.

Sisko then said, "Chief, how close can you get us to that ship?".

O'Brien said, "It won't be easy. There's a dampening field surrounding the ship".

Sisko said, "Do your best".

The turn of events had raised some questions. How did the Dominion acquire time travel technology? Was the ship they saw a prototype or one of many? Why had this ship come to 1900 instead of a strategically advantageous point or even a strategically disadvantageous point in the Dominion war? Lots of questions and no answers. Sisko hoped to find some answers on the surface.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Dominion warship was attacked by another Federation ship, and couldn't pursue the Defiant for this reason.


	2. Chapter 2

Detective Murdoch was sitting at his desk, working attentively on what he was writing. He had no major cases to work at this point, so he was catching up with the paperwork. Constable Crabtree knocked on the door and entered the office.

Crabtree said, "Sir, we've received a report of a missing person from a man called Mr Sherman. He says that the person who went missing is his 'farmhand'".

Murdoch looked up from his work and said, "Did he give you the name of this 'farmhand?".

"Yes sir. He says the farmhands name is Mr Russell".

"Very well, lets see what Mr Sherman has to say".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sherman's farm lay at the edge of Toronto. The farm was largely surrounded by greenery, with clearings in one direction and woodland in the other direction.The house was two storeys high and looked more functional than pleasant. Inside the house, Murdoch and Crabtree were speaking with Sherman.

Murdoch said, "When did you last see Mr Russell?".

"Yesterday", said the somewhat mud covered middle aged farmer.

"What time?".

"In the afternoon, I can't remember exactly".

"Please Mr Sherman, I need to know the time when your farmhand disappeared".

"Oh, he went about 4 o'clock I'd say. I can't remember exactly", said Sherman while waving a hand dismissively.

"What does Mr Russell look like?".

"Oh, he has brown hair, brown eyes, and he's slightly taller than me".

"Anything else?".

"He was still wearing that patterned shirt when he left".

"Do you know where he went?".

"Oh he went to find that thing, like I told him to".

_Thing?_

"What do you mean, Mr Sherman?".

"I saw it yesterday. This big object coming out of the sky!".

"I don't quite follow".

"I don't know what it was, there was this object, in the sky, like a meteor. I saw it come straight out of the sky and land in the woods outside of my farm. But it didn't look like any meteorite, you see, it was metal".

"I don't understand, Mr Sherman. What are you trying to say?".

"I saw something come out of the sky, and land in the woods near my farm, like a meteor".

"Except it was made of metal?".

"That's what it looked like. Anyway, I sent Martin out to find out what it was, but he didn't come back!".

"So the last time you saw Mr Russell was when you sent him out to look for this....object".

Sherman nodded in confirmation.

"Why didn't you try looking for this object yourself, Mr Sherman?".

"Because I didn't think that anyone would believe me if I found the object myself".

"Why not?".

"Because I was the only person to see that thing come out of the sky. My wife didn't see it. Neither did Martin. But if someone other than myself found the object, then they would see that it's real. I also wanted to know what the object might be, but instead my farmhand has disappeared".

"I see. Didn't you think that this object, whatever it might be, could be dangerous?".

"I told Martin just to find the object. He knew not to touch anything that might be dangerous to him".

"Yet he is now missing. Have you tried looking for him yourself?".

"I looked everywhere on the farm for him, but couldn't find him. I need him back. I can't run this place alone".

"And yet you sent him out to look for a flying metal object that you believe landed in the woods near your farm".

"Don't mock me. I know what I saw! If you don't believe me, then why don't you look for yourselves?!".

Murdoch sighed and said, "Mr Sherman, I can see that you've been wasting our time. Now if you'll excuse me....".

As Murdoch proceeded to leave, Mr Sherman called to him, "Wait!", and Murdoch turned around to face Sherman again.

Sherman continued, "I know what I saw. Just....please look for him".

"Mr Sherman, it seems to me that your farmhand, Mr Russell, may have left of his own free will".

"But he didn't! That's not like him, ask anyone".

There was a moments pause, and then Sherman continued, "I need to know what happened to him".

Murdoch considered what had been said, then said, "We'll be in touch", and walked out of the house with Crabtree.

Murdoch and Crabtree started walking along the mud dry path leading out of the farm to go back to the station.

"I wonder if the old man's right, sir", said Crabtree.

"What do you mean?", said Murdoch.

"Well, what if he did see something flying out of the sky and landing in the woods".

"A flying metallic object?".

"Well, yes sir. Think about it. It could be anything. It might even be from another world".

"George, what are the chances? A flying object from another world landing in the woods next to a farm".

"I know it sounds unlikely-".

"To say the least".

"-but what if it were an alien spacecraft?".

"And why would any alien want to come here?", Murdoch said skeptically.

"I don't know. I haven't figured that part out yet".

"I suggest we attend to the matter of finding Mr Russell".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inspector Brackenreid sat at his desk gazing intently at Murdoch.

Murdoch said, "The woods near Mr Sherman's farm cover a fairly large area. However based on what Mr Sherman has told us, I believe we can narrow down the search area to the parts of the woods that are closest to the farm".

Brackenreid said, "And you believe this man?".

"Sir, I believe we should at least look for Mr Russell".

"And if we don't find him, then what? There's nothing more we could do".

"But at least we would have done everything possible".

The inspector leaned back in his chair and paused, thoughtfully. He then leaned forward and said, "Why did this Mr Russell go into the woods in the first place? If, indeed that was where he went".

Murdoch sighed and said, "Mr Sherman believes that he saw an object come out of the sky. Apparently this object was metallic and appeared to be flying. He also said that he saw this 'flying metal object' land in the woods near his farm".

"A flying metal object? You can't be serious".

"It's what Mr Sherman says he saw before he sent Mr Russell into the woods to find out what this 'flying metal object' could be".

"No wonder he left. He probably thought Mr Sherman was loopy".

"Still, I think we should look for Mr Russell, just to be safe".

"But he's only been gone a day!".

"Still, it might be prudent to look for him all the same".

"And I'm not sure about this Mr Sherman fellow. I mean, flying metal objects coming out of the sky? Sounds mad to me".

"I agree. It is bizarre, but then why would he make such a thing up?".

"I don't know. Maybe he's an attention seeker, or maybe he's just plain mad, _or_ maybe he had too much to drink and thought he saw something that actually wasn't there. At any rate, you go and search for this Mr Russell fellow, if he even exists, and we'll see where that leads".

"Yes sir. I will need to bring a search party to cover the part of the woods near Mr Sherman's farm".

"Don't take too many people with you, Murdoch. This Mr Sherman doesn't sound too reliable".

"Yes sir".


	3. Chapter 3

The next morning, Sisko, Dax and Bashir had been beamed into the city of Toronto. The three of them stood in an empty alleyway. Sisko and Bashir were both wearing black suits, and both wearing ties. Dax wore a long purple outfit and was carrying a decorated bag that matched her outfit. It had been a simple matter to hide her spots to make her look human before transport. Dax took the tricorder out of her bag and started scanning.

Sisko said, "Any sign of Dominion technology?".

Dax said, "I'm not detecting anything. We need to get closer to the source of that dampening field".

Bashir said, "We just need to find a way to get there".

Sisko said, "We need to find out where it is first, doctor". Sisko looked at his surroundings and sighed. He said, "Which way is the dampening field?". Dax looked at the tricorder studiously, pointed diagonally away from the group, and said, "We should go that way". The group walked out of the brick built alleyway and proceeded in the direction that Dax had indicated.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Murdoch sent a search party of 6 to the woods to search for Russell. The search was being conducted in pairs, while Murdoch had gone to the farm to speak to Sherman again.

Constables Higgins and Crabtree were searching through part of the woods together.

Crabtree said, "I wonder what this object the farmer mentioned could be".

Higgins said, "I don't know".

"He said it was large and metallic, like a meteor but not a meteor".

"What makes you think that he saw anything? Maybe he's making it up".

"But why? Why would he make up a story like that? And if he is making up, then why did he think that no one would believe him?".

"It does sound unlikely, George".

"But what if he _did_ see what he says he saw".

"A large metallic object, like a meteor, but not a meteor? What are the odds? Besides even if his farmhand had found the object, what possible use could a farmer have for such a thing?".

"I don't know. Maybe he was just curious about what he saw".

"Maybe. I don't know. Although the fact that he sent his only farmhand into the woods to look for this object doesn't make any sense".

"Why not?".

"Well, the woods are a dangerous place. This farmhand might have had an unlucky encounter here. It isn't as if there's a shortage of wildlife. Why would the farmer risk losing his only farmhand on the basis of something coming from the sky?".

"I don't know. Besides have you seen any wildlife around here?".

"No, but that doesn't mean it isn't there".

They both walked silently for a long moment as they both thought about the case. Why did the farmer send his farmhand instead of looking for the object himself? Did he even see anything at all, or was he lying? Perhaps there was a quicker way to search for Mr Russell.

Crabtree sighed, then said, "We don't have much more ground to cover. Maybe if I go this way", indicating a downhill portion of the woods, "and you go that way", indicating directly ahead, "we can cover this part of the woods more quickly".

Higgins said, "I don't know, George. What if you get lost?".

"What do you mean, what if I get lost?! _I_ should not be the one to get lost! Sheesh".

"We are looking for a missing person after all. I wouldn't want you to go missing too", Higgins said, jovially.

"Henry, I'm only going to be over there", Crabtree said, pointing downhill, "How can I get lost at that short distance?".

Crabtree continued, "It won't take me long to search down there. Just like it shouldn't take you long to search over there", and pointed to 'over there'. He continued, "What do you say? Shall we split up to search these small areas or not?".

"You know, the farmhand went missing walking through these woods alone".

"That's why we're here. To look for him. So what do you say that we make this search that bit quicker?".

"Alright, but we meet back at this spot, and then go back together", Higgins said with some reservation.

"Alright, see you back here".

So they both parted company at the spot to which they could both easily retrace their steps. Crabtree proceeded downhill into a clearing. After walking for a short time, he saw something that no one of his time could have built. At least, something that no one on _Earth_ of that time could have built. Crabtree stood still and looked in amazement at the crashed ship. He had never seen anything like it. It _had_ to be alien, there was no other explanation. Crabtree had a decision to make, he could either approach the ship or he could send for someone. As he was making this decision, he was suddenly struck from behind and knocked out.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Crabtree walked into the woods from the clearing. He heard someone shout for him. He looked around and saw that someone wearing the same uniform as him was running towards him from the left. The guy running towards him had an honest look to him, and warm eyes. Crabtree remained still as the guy ran to him.

The guy said, "What are you doing? We agreed to meet back up over there", pointing to a spot near the edge of the clearing.

"Did we?", said Crabtree.

"It was your idea".

"Was it? I don't recall this".

The guy frowned, then said, "What's wrong with you, George?....Are you okay?".

"Yes, I am fine", Crabtree said, looking bemused.

They both paused for a moment, each expecting the other guy to speak. Yet neither of them said a word.

Then the guy said, "Come on, George. We need to report back".

Crabtree simply followed the guy through the woods, not really understanding what was happening.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The search party met up with Murdoch outside Sherman's farm. Crabtree and Higgins were the last to make their report to Murdoch. Although Crabtree was standing still, he was looking around at the surroundings absent mindedly.

Murdoch said, "What did you find?".

Higgins said, "Nothing, sir. There was no sign of Mr Russell".

"Did you find this 'metallic object' Mr Sherman described?".

"No, sir".

The sight of Crabtree looking around in what seemed like every direction was irritating Murdoch.

Murdoch looked to Crabtree and said, "Is everything alright?".

After an uncomfortable moment, Crabtree answered, "Yes, of course it is".

"Are you sure? You seem....distracted".

"Quite sure".

"I see".

There was a nervous, silent pause, as if there was more that needed to be said.

Murdoch broke the silence by saying, "There's nothing more to do here. We should return to the station".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When the search party returned to the station, Brackenreid approached Murdoch and asked, "So, how did it go? Did you find him, or any large metallic objects for that matter?".

Murdoch said, "We found nothing. No sign of Mr Russell. No sign of any large metallic objects either".

Brackenreid gestured and said, "In my office", then proceeded to his office.

Murdoch looked for Crabtree and saw him looking around aimlessly, like he did outside of the farm.

Murdoch said, "George", and gestured for Crabtree to follow him.

However, Crabtree didn't seem to hear him. It looked like Crabtree didn't know what he should he doing. He was standing there, looking around as if the place was new to him.

Again, Murdoch said, "George!", but slightly louder this time.

Crabtree finally turned around to see that Murdoch was talking to him. He said, "Yes?".

"Come with me", Murdoch said, gesturing for Crabtree to follow.

They both entered Brackenreid's office to find the inspector already there, waiting for them with arms folded.

Brackenreid said, "So that's it then. Nothing more we can do. Except tell Mr Sherman that we couldn't find his missing farmhand".

Murdoch said, "Yes sir. I spoke to Mr Sherman's wife".

"And?".

"She didn't see anything, sir. Although she did confirm that she knows Mr Russell and that he is missing".

"So this Mr Russell does exist then?".

"It would appear so, sir. Although, I'm afraid that Mrs Sherman said that she doesn't know where else Mr Russell could have gone".

"Besides the woods like Mr Sherman told him to".

"Yes sir".

"Any thoughts as to where Mr Russell could have gone".

"I'm afraid not, sir. Both Mr and Mrs Sherman say that they know nothing about Mr Russell when he isn't on the farm".

"Or when he's looking for strange flying objects that his employer might have seen".

"As I said, sir, we found no evidence of any object of any kind, flying or otherwise, in the woods near Sherman's farm".

Brackenreid looked to Crabtree and said, "What do you think, Crabtree? You've been quiet over there".

A long moment passed where everyone in the office was silent and Murdoch and Brackenreid looked at Crabtree expectantly.

Murdoch said, "Answer the question".

Crabtree said, "Me? Yes, of course", and shook his head, then turned to the inspector and continued, "Clearly there's no one in the woods, so he must have gone somewhere else".

"But where? Both the farmer and his wife said that they don't know where Mr Russell might go outside of the farm. He could have gone anywhere".

Brackenreid said, "Do you have an address for Mr Russell?".

Murdoch turned back to Crabtree and said, "Do we have an address?".

Crabtree said, "I don't know", with a stoic expression.

Brackenreid said, "You don't know?!".

"That's what I said".

"Right. Get an address for Mr Russell. Murdoch, check wherever Mr Russell lives. We don't want to tell Mr Sherman that we couldn't find his farmhand if he was at _home_ the entire time!".

Murdoch said, "Yes sir".

Brackenreid looked at Crabtree, expecting the constable to leave, however Crabtree remained still, in the same position, as if he didn't know what to do.

Brackenreid said, "Well what are you waiting for?".

It looked like Crabtree didn't take the hint, as he remained motionless.

Brackenreid, irritated, said, "Get out, Crabtree".

Both Brackenreid and Murdoch looked at Crabtree, expecting him to move, which he finally did after what felt like a long pause. Crabtree finally left the office and walked away.

Brackenreid said, "What's wrong with him?".

Murdoch said, "I don't know, sir".

"You might want to keep an eye on him".

"Yes sir. Is there anything else?".

"That will be all".

As Murdoch left Brackenreid's office, he looked around for Crabtree only to find the constable walk past from behind him and proceed towards the exit.

"Constable Crabtree!", Murdoch shouted, but not at the top of his voice.

Crabtree stopped suddenly, then slowly turned around.

Murdoch approached Crabtree and said, "What are you doing?", frowning.

When Crabtree didn't reply, Murdoch said, "Answer me!".

Crabtree said, "I cannot".

"What do you mean, you can't?!".

"I mean what I said. I cannot answer you".

Murdoch said, "In my office", sternly.

Crabtree followed Murdoch into his office passively, looking nonchalant about what was happening.

Murdoch said, "Close the door".

Crabtree silently closed the door and returned to standing in front of Murdoch at a comfortable distance.

Murdoch said, "What is going on?"

Crabtree said, "I don't know what you mean".

"I mean why didn't you answer my question a moment ago?".

"What are you talking about? I've answered all of your questions".

Murdoch, more than slightly irritated, said, "When I asked you what you were doing, you didn't give me a satisfactory explanation. I need to know why".

Crabtree paused for a moment and made a thoughtful expression, then said, "I'm sorry, you caught me unaware. It'll not happen again".

Murdoch made a softer expression, then said, "You know, if there's something on your mind, you can always come to me".

"I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine".

"Still, I'm curious. Why were you leaving? Your shift doesn't end for several hours".

"I just wanted to run an errand. Is there something wrong with that?".

"And what was the nature of this errand?", Murdoch said authoritatively.

"It's a personal matter. I don't like to discuss such things".

"Well, you should attend to personal errands in your own time. Is that understood?".

Crabtree nodded and said, "Yes".

"Good. Now if you wouldn't mind, I need that address for Mr Russell".

"Yes, of course".

Murdoch watched as Crabtree left the office. For a moment, it looked like Crabtree was going to try to leave the station again, but the constable turned around and saw Murdoch watching him, so he moved towards the desks. Crabtree seemed to dither there, like someone waiting for a carriage. This annoyed Murdoch to no end, but he really didn't want to be a man down if he could avoid it. Murdoch left his office and approached Higgins who was working quietly at his own desk.

Murdoch said, "Higgins, would you find the address of Mr Russell for me? Also-", indicating Crabtree, "-would you keep an eye on him? He seems to be dallying and I don't know why".

Higgins said, "Yes sir".

Murdoch returned to his office, leaving Higgins at his desk.

Higgins approached Crabtree and said, "George, over here", indicating their desks.

Crabtree raised an eyebrow and looked skeptical.

Higgins indicated their desks again and said, "Come on George. You know what we're doing, right?".

Crabtree said, "Of course".

They both sat down at their desks opposite each other. Higgins started working on the task at hand. Crabtree didn't begin doing the task that was assigned to him.

Crabtree said, "What **do** we do?".

Higgins looked up from his desk and raised an eyebrow at Crabtree.

Higgins then said, "Are you serious?".

Crabtree said, "What do you mean, am I serious? Of course I am serious".

"Really? You can't remember what to do? Are you sure you didn't hit your head on something while we were out in the woods?".

"Why would you think that?".

"It's the way you're behaving, George. You haven't been yourself since we left those woods".

"Is that so? Perhaps we should go back there".

Higgins raised an eyebrow again and looked serious, then said, "Why? We've only just come back from there".

"Yes, of course. How stupid of me".

Higgins frowned and said, "Why don't we work on this?", indicating what he was doing.

"I can't. I've been told to find the address of Mr Russell".

Higgins looked at Crabtree again. He could tell that something was wrong, but couldn't quite place it.

Higgins said, "So have I".

Crabtree paused for a moment, looking thoughtful. He then said, "Perhaps we should work together then".

"I thought we were, George".

"Maybe we should start".

"I already have", Higgins said, while continuing his work.

"So what do I do?".

Higgins looked at Crabtree again and said, "Are you serious?".

"I've already said that I'm serious. Don't you understand that?", Crabtree said, becoming irritated.

"No need to be like that", Higgins said in a serious way, maintaining a professional sense of calmness.

Higgins continued, "This is what you do....", and explained to Crabtree about how to find the address of a missing person.


	4. Chapter 4

Sisko, Dax and Bashir had reached the edge of Toronto. They were looking out of the city from a quiet street. They could see the woods from where they were standing.

Dax said, "It's that way", indicating outside of the city.

Bashir said, "Is there no way we can beam there?".

"No. We need to disable the dampening field from the inside".

Sisko said, "Which means we need to get there on foot".

Bashir said, "How? We don't have any money so it isn't as if we can ride a carriage there. Besides which, we don't know the exact location of the source of the dampening field. You don't see Victorians just wandering around the countryside you know".

"What do you suggest then, doctor?".

"Isn't there any way we can penetrate the dampening field?".

Dax said, "No".

Sisko said, "We need to get closer to the source of the dampening field. Dax, how far away is the dampening field from where we are now?".

Dax discreetly checked her tricorder again and said, "About 200 kilometres".

Bashir said, "If we walk along the road then people are going to see us".

Sisko said, "Looks like we are going to need some help, or at least some transport".

"And how are we going to do that?".

"We borrow a carriage".

"Great. Just great", said Bashir, irritated.

"Can you think of any other ideas, doctor?!".

Bashir sighed, and looking defeated said, "No. I suppose not. I just don't like the idea of taking something that isn't ours".

"We'll return it afterwards", Sisko said reassuringly.

Dax said, "What about the horses? We're going to need to keep them fed and watered among other things".

Sisko said, "One step at a time. First things first, we need a carriage. There must be a place where carriages are stored. We need to find one".

"Even if we did, we'd need to find a horse to go with the carriage. It won't be easy".

"There must be someone around with a horse".

"Indeed, but then you'd need to persuade them to part with their horse for a few hours".

"Perhaps we can trade".

Bashir said, "Trade what? We don't really have anything to trade".

Sisko said, "I'm sure there's someone we could help".

Dax said, "You mean if we help someone with a problem of theirs, they might help us with our problem".

"Exactly".

Bashir said, "How do we find someone who needs our help? For that matter, how do we find someone who has a horse and carriage that we can borrow?".

Sisko said, "One thing at a time, doctor. First, we need to find a spare carriage".

"As if there are spare carriages lying around", Bashir said, waving his arms theatrically.

Dax said, "No, but there must be a place where carriages are kept when they're not in use".

Sisko said, "So if we could find one of those, then we would have a carriage".

Bashir looked increasing irritated by this plan. Bashir then said, "So then we would _only_ need to find a horse", with despair.

Dax said, "Someone around here must keep horses. Perhaps they are kept in the same places as the carriages".

"I'm sure someone around here keeps horses", Bashir said, while pacing around.

Sisko said, "Is there a problem, doctor?".

Bashir said, "Can't we just get on with it already?".

"Dax, can you find out where the carriages are kept?".

Dax said, "I could ask around".

"No. We don't want to arouse suspicion".

Sisko sighed, then continued, "We need to contact the Defiant".

The group walked into a quiet alleyway where they were unlikely to be seen. Sisko took his communicator out of his inside top left pocket.

He tapped it and said, "Sisko to Defiant".

The communicator replied, "Kira here".

Sisko said, "See if you can find any maps of Toronto in the year 1900. Send whatever data you can find to Dax's tricorder".

"Understood. Kira out".

Sisko put the communicator away. He then said, "In the meantime, we should go back into the city and see what we can find. Above all, we don't want to attract attention to ourselves".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After walking for an hour back into the city, Dax hears her tricorder beep. The group go into another secluded alleyway to avoid being disturbed. Dax takes the tricorder out of her bag and looks at the readings.

Dax said, "We have a map. This one dates from 1897".

Bashir said, "So things shouldn't have changed much then?".

Dax, still reading her tricorder, said, "There is a place that keeps both horses and carriages, but it would take more than an hour to get there on foot".

Sisko said, "That shouldn't be a problem. To save time we can beam in near there".

"If that's the case, then couldn't we beam a horse and carriage here, to where we are?".

"No, we could be seen. There's also the possibility that someone might see their horse and carriage being beamed away. We want to keep a low profile".

Bashir said, "Also there's no telling how a horse might feel about being beamed from one location to another".

Dax said, "I see".

Sisko said, "Do you have the coordinates of where we're going?".

Dax said, "Yes" , nodding.

"Send the coordinates to the Defiant".

Sisko took out his communicator, tapped it and said, "Sisko to Defiant".

"Go ahead", was the reply on the line.

"We need you to beam us as near as you can to the coordinates Dax is transmitting to you now. Remember it needs to be somewhere where there is no one around who might see us".

"Understood".

A moment passed before the group were beamed deeper into the city. They materialised in another alleyway.

Bashir said, "This looks just like where we were a minute ago".

Sisko said, "Dax?".

Dax checked her tricorder and said, "We're further into the city than we were a moment ago".

She then turned following her tricorder and said, "This way". Sisko and Bashir followed Dax to a brick building with double wooden doors on the front, which was presumably where the carriages were kept. There was another door next to the double doors. This door appeared to be for people only.

Sisko said, "Now we just need to find someone".

They crossed the road to the building, and found two people talking. They were close enough to overhear the conversation between these two people.

One guy said, "It's a shame you couldn't do anything for her".

The other guy said, "Well, I wish I had a cure. Perhaps someday....".

Both guys then said goodbye to each other. 

Sisko looked to Bashir.

Bashir said, "What?", before realising what Sisko meant by his expression.

Bashir then said, "I see".

Sisko said, "Lets see what we can do for him".

The group approached the guy who was standing outside the smaller door.

Sisko said to him, "I'm sorry, but we couldn't help overhearing your conversation".

"Well what about it?", said the somewhat rotund guy. The man looked just like a carriage driver.

"My friend here is a doctor....", Sisko said, indicating Bashir.

The guy interrupted, "The doctor just left. As you presumably heard, he said that there was nothing he could do for my wife".

Bashir said, "Perhaps I can help-".

The guy interrupted again, "What do you want? If I do let you see my wife, what is it that you'd want in return?".

Sisko said, "Please, we only want to help".

"Why should I trust you?".

"I'll admit you don't have any reason to trust us. We only wanted to help, nothing more".

"Judging by your accents, it sounds like you're not from around here".

"No, we've been travelling, on business. However, we lost our horse and carriage to a highwayman on the way to Toronto".

"A highwayman, you say? There must have been more than one if you couldn't defend your carriage".

"Indeed. Luckily we didn't have to walk too far to reach the city".

"And I suppose you want a horse and carriage".

Sisko nodded to him.

The guy then said, "So why don't you just hire one of the carriages that are around the city?".

Sisko said, "The highwayman took all of our money".

"So you have no way to pay for a ride which is why you're here. Why didn't you say so in the first place? There was really no need for you to pretend to be interested in my wife's condition".

Bashir said, "I am a doctor. I can't promise that I'll be able to cure your wife of whatever is afflicting her, but it couldn't hurt to have a second opinion, could it?".

"I don't know about that. She's been suffering for weeks from this infection. The doctor says it will go away on its own, but it keeps coming back. I don't know what to do for her".

"I can have a look".

The guy looked thoughtful as he considered the offer. He reached a decision after a moment.

The guy said, "Alright, you can come in, but only you", indicating Bashir, "may see my wife".

The group entered the building and immediately walked into a modest hallway with stairs opposite the door that they had just entered.

Bashir said, "Is this where you live?".

The guy said, "Yes. I'm the owner of this place".

"I see".

Sisko said, "That sounds unusual".

The guy said, "It's a long story", then he paused, looking thoughtful again, then said, "I should introduce myself. I'm Terrence, and you....?".

Sisko said, "I'm Ben, this is Julian", indicating Bashir, "and....", looking to Dax.

Dax said, "Jadzia".

Terrence said, "What an unusual name".

"I'm afraid that's a long story too".

Terrence motioned to Bashir and said, "She's up here", and lead Bashir upstairs.

Sisko and Dax conversed while they waited.

Dax said, "He seems nice".

Sisko said, "Yes, he does".

"I wonder what's wrong with his wife".

"Nothing serious I hope".

Dax nodded.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

15 Minutes later, Bashir and Terrence came back down the stairs. Sisko looked to the doctor expectantly.

Bashir said, "She'll be fine, but I need some ingredients to make a treatment".

Sisko said, "I see".

Terrence said, "Well, I can't just be giving you money. How do I know you won't run away with it?".

Bashir said, "Well what do you expect me to do? We don't have any money, and I can't make a treatment without the necessary ingredients. Besides, what about your wife? She won't get better if I don't treat her".

Terrence made a peculiar, thoughtful expression, and said, "There is something else that you could do for me, and I'd be willing to pay you for it at the end of the day".

Sisko said, "And what would that be?".

"Well, as you know, the horses need to be cared for. My stablehands usually do the job, but one of them is away for a few days, and the other one didn't come in today. I've been doing the job myself, but since you're here....well two pairs of hands are better than one".

Sisko turned to Bashir and Dax, and said, "What do you think?".

Bashir said, "I could get what I need from the Defiant to treat his wife. The problem is that it would look suspicious if I used a hypospray on her. Then again, it isn't as if I have an alchemy station that I could use here to make the treatment".

"Then you'll need to improvise".

Bashir looked exasperated and sighed.

Dax said, "So at that rate, we'd still need the money anyway, to get the ingredients. But wasn't the deal that Julian treat Terrence's wife in exchange for a carriage ride?".

Bashir said, "Also there's the fact that we don't know how much these ingredients are going to cost".

Sisko said, "So we might need to haggle?".

"It's a shame we didn't bring Quark with us".

"Dax and I will take care of the haggling".

Dax could see Terrence looking at the group expectantly.

Dax said, "So we take the job?".

Sisko said, " _I_ will take the job. You should both see if you can find the ingredients that the doctor needs".

Dax nodded in understanding. Sisko turned around to face Terrence again.

Sisko said, "When do you want me to start?".

Terrence said, "No time like the present, but if it's just me and you then I will still be a man down".

"What do you mean? You said that you needed two people, me and you would be two".

"I have other duties too! I need to attend to the accounts. It's important to keep records regularly in this business, you know".

Dax said, "I could help you".

"It's heavy work. Hay isn't as light as it looks, you know".

"I think you'll find that I'm stronger than I look".

"Alright, but won't that leave Julian at a loose end?".

Bashir said, "It's alright. I'm going to go out and look for the ingredients I need to treat your wife".

"I see. Well, no time like the present".

Terrence saw Bashir out of the building before leading Sisko and Dax to where the horses are kept.


	5. Chapter 5

Higgins knocked on the door to Murdoch's office. Murdoch looked up from his desk and looked at Higgins.

Higgins said, "Sir, I've found the address of Mr Russell".

Murdoch said, "Good work, Henry. Where's George?".

"At his desk, sir".

"I see".

Murdoch approached Higgins and said, "Is he alright?", while they both looked at Crabtree from the door.

Higgins said, "I'm not sure, sir. He needed me to remind him of what we do to find an address".

"That's odd. Has anything unusual happened to him recently?".

"Not that I know of".

Murdoch paused, thinking about things while watching Crabtree. Murdoch then said, "Very well. Give me the address".

Higgins handed the address to Murdoch and said, "It's an apartment. The landlord said that no one lives with Mr Russell".

"Did the landlord mention any friends that Mr Russell might have?".

"The landlord said that he doesn't know about Mr Russell's personal life".

"It seems there are a lot of people who don't know about Mr Russell's personal life".

Murdoch sighed and said, "Thank you".

Higgins returned to his desk.

Murdoch called out, "George".

Crabtree turned around the wrong way at first, then he turned the right way to face Murdoch. He looked at Murdoch expectantly.

Murdoch said, "You're with me".

Crabtree didn't say a word but followed him obediently.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch and Crabtree arrived at Russell's 5th floor apartment. The brick built apartment building was not luxurious by most standards and seemed to be more practical and funtional than anything else. Murdoch knocked on the door and shouted, "Mr Russell! Are you in there?!". There was only silence on the other side of the door.

Murdoch knocked on the door again, louder this time. He shouted, "Mr Russell! Open up!".

Again there was no answer.

Murdoch turned to Crabtree and said, "Find the landlord. He must have a key we can use to enter Mr Russell's apartment".

Crabtree said, "Yes of course", then started walking along the corridor.

Murdoch said, "Where are you going?".

"To find this landlord, as you instructed".

"You won't find him there".

"Then which way would you have me go?".

"Downstairs. Now".

Crabtree went downstairs, presumably to find the landlord. 5 Minutes later and Crabtree had not returned. Another 5 minutes later and Crabtree still had not returned. Murdoch had only sent him to find the landlord. Feeling impatient, Murdoch went downstairs. After a few minutes of walking around, Murdoch found the landlord who agreed to lend him the key to Russell's apartment. The landlord also said that he had not seen Crabtree. Murdoch looked around the building some more but couldn't find Crabtree. He couldn't understand why Crabtree would disappear like this. Murdoch couldn't help but feel that it was out of character for Crabtree to disappear in this way. For now, he had to check Russell's apartment.

Murdoch opened the door to Russell's apartment and entered the main room which although not untidy, was hardly meticulously clean. Clearly Russell was a casual cleaner. There was a desk at the side of the room. Murdoch rifled through the desk looking for any clues about where Russell might go. He found an address book and opened it. There were a few addresses inside the book. Sherman's address was in there, as were the addresses of what Murdoch suspected were Russell's relatives. There were two names in the address book that stood out to Murdoch. It looked like Russell had friends after all, although Murdoch had yet to make contact with these people.

Murdoch checked the rest of the apartment but found no other clues. It was clear that if Russell had been kidnapped, then he hadn't been taken from his apartment. Murdoch took the address book. Murdoch went downstairs to return the key to the landlord. He asked the landlord again if Crabtree had been seen, and again the landlord said no.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch returned to the station feeling confused about Crabtree's actions, and that going to Russell's apartment had yielded little success. Murdoch went directly to his office, sat in his chair and sighed. The thought of Crabtree walking away like he did made no sense to the detective. Especially since Crabtree seemed like his usual self at the beginning of the day. However Murdoch had no time to think about that now, he had a case to work, so he proceeded to work. In the absence of any other leads, Murdoch started calling the people in Russell's address book.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Crabtree was outdoors, roaming the city. There were so many people around, everywhere was busy. On every path he walked along, there was always someone around. He was very much lost here. He couldn't help but notice the carriages passing by. He watched a couple get into a carriage, and when they were in the carriage, he was close enough to hear what they said to the driver. He didn't hear anything personal, but what he heard was enough for him to surmise that he was going to need money.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

2 Hours had passed. Murdoch had just finished checking all of the contacts in Russell's address book. Some of the contacts tended to ramble when they were on the phone.

Brackenreid entered Murdoch's office and said, "Any luck?".

Murdoch said, "None sir. Most of the people in Mr Russell's address book are relatives of his. Cousins, aunts, uncles, that kind of thing. Most of them live a long way away, and none of them have seen Mr Russell or heard from him recently. Also, there are two friends of his in the address book".

"What did they say?".

"They both said that they haven't seen him in at least 3 days, and the only places they could imagine him going to are the library and the pub. They also said that they couldn't imagine him staying in either of those places for more than a few hours. They also said that they don't know of any other friends Mr Russell might have".

"So what are you going to do now?".

"I'm going to check both the library and the pub to see if anyone in either of those places has seen Mr Russell recently".

"Alright".

Brackenreid paused before asking his next question. He said, "So, where's Crabtree?".

Murdoch said, "I don't know, sir".

"What do you mean you don't know?".

"Crabtree walked off, sir, and I don't know why", Murdoch said irritably.

"I told you to keep an eye on him", Brackenreid said, annoyed.

"I know you did, sir".

"Well, how did it happen?".

"Sir?".

"How did Crabtree get away from you?".

Murdoch looked down, then looked to Brackenreid again and said, "I sent him to get the key to Mr Russell's apartment from the landlord".

"And you didn't think to get the key from the landlord first?".

"There was the possibility that Mr Russell might have been in".

"Of course. So you sent Crabtree to get the key from the landlord. Why?".

"He's always been so trustworthy and reliable in the past that I thought he would do as he was told".

"Which he clearly didn't".

Brackenreid sighed then said, "So, what now?".

Murdoch looked to Brackenreid inquisitively.

Brackenreid said, "What are you going to do about him?".

Murdoch said, "I don't know yet sir".

"I suggest you find him, before he does something".

"What would he do?".

"I don't know. In fact I don't know what state of mind he is in if he's prepared to neglect his duties like this, or what he might be capable of. Then again, this is Crabtree we're speaking of. Maybe a better question would be where has he gone?".

"I really wouldn't know where he would go especially if, as you say, he is in such a state of mind that he would neglect his duties".

"You don't know what's wrong with him, do you?".

"No sir, I'm afraid I don't".

"I'm sure he'll turn up. He always does".

Murdoch nodded.

Brackenreid said, "I'll leave you to it then", and then left the office.

Murdoch sighed and considered what to do next. He had to continue working on the case of finding Russell, but he also wondered about what was happening with Crabtree. The question being, why would Crabtree walk away like that? He had never done that before, and why did he do it now? What was it that couldn't have been handled yesterday or at the end of his shift today? What was so urgent? Yet Murdoch couldn't imagine Crabtree walking out on his job. After all, that just doesn't make sense.

In any event, the fact was that Crabtree wasn't around to assist Murdoch in finding Russell. Murdoch walked out of his office and first approached Higgins.

Murdoch said, "Would you tell the patrols to look out for Constable Crabtree?".

Higgins said, "Sir?".

"Just do it, Henry".

"Yes, but why, sir? Has he done something wrong?".

"I need to speak to him, so if you don't mind....".

"Yes sir".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch decided that the next place he would look for Mr Russell is at the library. According to Russell's friends, he would frequent the library every week as his hobby was reading. The library itself was nothing unusual for its time. It didn't take long for Murdoch to find the librarian who was sitting silently at her desk. Murdoch introduced himself discreetly and started asking about Mr Russell.

Murdoch said, "Do you have anyone on your books by the name of Mr Russell?".

The librarian said, "You'd need to be more specific. What does he look like?".

After Murdoch repeated Sherman's description of Russell, the librarian said, "Yes I know him. He comes here regularly, always on the same day of the week".

Murdoch said, "When does he usually come here?".

"Always on a Saturday".

"Does he come in every Saturday?".

"Yes. He rarely misses coming in on a Saturday".

"How well do you know Mr Russell?".

"I don't really know him as such. He rarely speaks to me except to check books in and out".

"I see. Is there anyone else in the library who might know him well?".

"Not to my knowledge. I haven't really seen him talking with anyone in here. To be honest, I haven't really seen him talk much in here at all. He's often quiet in here".

"No doubt because of the rule about quietness. What kind of books did he like to read?".

The librarian checked her records and said, "Fiction books mainly. Sometimes the occasional reference book".

"What kind of reference books?".

"Chess strategy, general knowledge, there's even one about repairing agricultural equipment".

"Is that so? Does he ever come in here with anyone?".

"Not that I can remember".

"Thank you for your time. If you should see Mr Russell in the meantime, please be sure to contact me".

"Of course".

Murdoch left the library feeling no closer to finding Russell. For now, he proceeded back to the station to see if Crabtree had returned.


	6. Chapter 6

Murdoch had not been back at the station for long when Crabtree entered escorted by two other constables. Before Murdoch could say anything, Brackenreid stormed out of his office, strode to Crabtree and said, "In my office. Now", severely.

Crabtree obediently, but passively followed the inspector into his office, casually leaving the door open behind him.

Brackenreid said, "Shut the door will you?".

Crabtree didn't move, and appeared unfazed by what was happening.

Brackenreid said, "Fine! I'll do it myself then, since you can't even be bloody bothered!", and he slammed the only open door to his office closed.

Brackenreid returned to stand in front of his desk, arms folded and said, "What was all that about?".

Crabtree looked puzzled for a moment, before realising that the topic of conversation was about earlier.

Crabtree said, "You mean earlier, when I walked away".

Brackenreid, red with anger, said, "Of course I mean earlier! What else could I possibly mean?!", and he started pacing around.

Crabtree, however, appeared at most mildly affected by the response.

Crabtree said, almost calmly, "I see. I had something to attend to, nothing worthy of mentioning".

"Not worthy of mentioning! Well, you'd better tell me now then, hadn't you?!".

Brackenreid stopped pacing and looked at Crabtree expectantly.

Crabtree said, "It was a simple errand, nothing more".

"A simple errand, huh? Well, you had better tell me what this errand was. Tell me what errand led you to abandon your duties while you were out".

"I was unable to conduct the errand as I was stopped by those two before I could reach my destination", Crabtree said, indicating the constables he had returned with to the station.

"Oh, I see. So that's how it is".

"I assure you, it was not my intention to neglect my duties".

"Right. So you just walked out unintentionally, with absolutely no mind to abandon your duties".

Crabtree didn't respond, not so much as even flinching.

Brackenreid started pacing again and said, "You still haven't answered my question. What was this errand you were running?".

Crabtree looked down for a moment in hesitation, then looked to the inspector, and said, "I was looking for some feed for my bird".

Brackenreid's expression radically changed from red anger to almost wide eye surprise.

Brackenreid said, "What?....A bird?", then his expression returned to anger, "A bloody bird?! In all my years at this job, no one has ever given me the excuse that they abandoned their duties to buy feed for a bloody bird!".

There was a tense silence as Crabtree didn't respond, and Brackenreid was considering what to do.

Brackenreid returned to shouting, "You're mad! You're bloody mad you know that?!".

Brackenreid noticed that Crabtree didn't respond again. He couldn't ignore the fact that Crabtree wasn't his usual talkative self. It was clear that something was amiss, but Brackenreid couldn't place what might be wrong.

Brackenreid looked to Crabtree and said, "Since when did you keep birds anyway?".

Crabtree said, "Only recently. I have been looking for places that carry birdfeed, but am not having much success".

"Why don't you look after this bird on your own time?", Brackenreid said in a calmer manner.

Brackenreid continued, "Your duties come first, Crabtree. Pets come later", then leaned in and took a darker tone, "You've been warned. If you ever come in here again with an excuse like that....well, let's just say that'll be the last day you work here. Are we clear?".

Crabtree said, "Understood".

"Right. Now get out".

Crabtree left the office without hesitation. He went straight to his desk and sat down.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, Dax and Sisko were in the stables, working hard as stablehands. They were currently moving some hay around the stable.

Dax sighed and said, "How long have we been doing this now?".

Sisko said, "I don't know, old man. Just remember _why_ we're doing this".

"Yes. Why is that again?".

"The carriage, remember? Besides, we have nothing to lose from helping Terrence's wife get better, or from doing this".

"If you say so".

A moment passed where they both continued moving hay.

Dax said, "I don't suppose you know what time it is by any chance?".

Sisko said, "I don't have a watch".

"Of course not. How silly of me".

"Do you need a break?".

"No, I'm good".

Another moment of working passed before Sisko said, "I'm going to take a break anyway", then he stopped and leaned against a wooden post.

Dax said, "It feels like we've been at this for hours".

Sisko said, "I wouldn't be surprised".

Dax stopped and said, "I think I'll join you", then approached Sisko.

Dax then said, "You have no idea how hard it is moving hay while wearing this dress", with a sigh.

Sisko said, "It would be nice if we could get some water".

At that moment, Terrence entered, overhearing what Sisko had just said.

Terrence said, "So you want some water do you?".

Sisko said, "If you don't mind".

"Not at all. I'll bring some in", Terrence said, then left to get the water.

Sisko said, "I wonder if Doctor Bashir is having any luck".

Dax said, "Let's hope so".

Terrence returned with the water after a few minutes and handed them both leather flasks of water. Sisko was quick to have some water. Dax looked to Sisko in an inquiring way.

Sisko said, "Don't worry, it's fine".

Dax had some from her flask and nodded.

Terrence said, "You've been at this for hours. Most stablehands would have been insisting on a break before now. You're doing well. Don't worry about the money, I'll pay you at the end of the day".

Sisko said, "We appreciate it".

"You said that you've been travelling through the area. Do you have a place to stay?".

"Yes. Fortunately for us, we had been booked a night at one of the hotels around here for tonight".

"I see. But aren't you in a hurry to get to wherever it is you're going?".

"Yes we are, we don't want to be late if we can avoid it".

"Yes, I see. Well, I'd better leave you to it", Terrence said, indicating the hay.

"Of course".

Terrence then left and again Sisko and Dax had only each others company as they returned to work.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch stood in his office considering who to bring to the pub with him. After all, during the course of investigating Russell's disappearance, he had spoken to Russell's friends, relatives and employer. From speaking to these people, he could determine that Russell was not a socialite. In fact, it appeared that Russell was much the opposite. Still, no one had seen him in 2 days. Russell's own friends hadn't seen him in at least 3 days, so they say.

In any event, Murdoch wanted to check the places that Mr Russell is said to frequent before visiting Russell's friends. Murdoch couldn't bring Crabtree to the pub as he had proven to be unreliable earlier. As he had heard Brackenreid shouting at Crabtree earlier, Murdoch thought that the inspector would be in no mood for anything. As such, Murdoch concluded that he would need to go alone, despite that fact that he found pubs to be unpleasant.

Murdoch put on his hat and proceeded to leave when Brackenreid approached him.

Brackenreid said, "Where are you going, Murdoch?".

Murdoch said, "To the pub, sir. According to one of his friends, Mr Russell frequents a pub towards the edge of the city. I was hoping that maybe someone in there might know of Mr Russell's whereabouts".

"I think I'll join you".

"Sir?".

"Don't ask", Brackenreid said, while going back into his office to get ready to go out.

Murdoch said, "But what about Constable Crabtree?".

Brackenreid returned, ready to go, and said, "Higgins can take care of him", paused then said, "Right. Shall we go?".

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch and Brackenreid arrived at the pub which although not especially dank, was nothing special either. It was a bland looking pub with a small number of people inside. Murdoch and Brackenreid approached the barman who was cleaning the bar with a cloth. Murdoch spoke to the barman, who looked to them responsively, and Murdoch introduced himself and Brackenreid.

The barman said, "So what can I do for you?".

Murdoch said, "We're looking for a man by the name of Mr Russell....".

"Sorry, what? We don't go by last names here you know".

Brackenreid said, "Martin, then. Guy with brown hair, brown eyes, slightly on the tall side".

"Sounds like a description of your detective if you ask me".

"Don't try to be funny with us. Martin Russell. Have you seen him?".

"There's a lot of people called Martin".

"We're only interested in one. When did you last see him?", Brackenreid said, while starting to turn red.

"Brown eyes, you say? Yes, I remember him. Must have been a week ago when he was last in here. I don't see him that often. He's not a regular".

Murdoch said, "Was he with anyone when you last saw him?".

"He always comes in with that friend of his, though I can't remember that guys name. He's not that memorable".

"And yet you remembered Mr Russell's name".

"Yes, well, he stands out you see. He's so quiet, only ever speaks to his friend. The only time he speaks to me is to order a drink".

Brackenreid said, "And you're sure the last time you saw him was a week ago?".

"I know I haven't seen him this week, and that's a fact".

"Did anything unusual happen the last time he was here?".

"Anything unusual? Like what?".

"Anything out of the ordinary".

"Like him talking to someone other than his friend? No nothing like that. I've never seen him in a fight with anyone either, although to be honest, he doesn't seem like the type".

Murdoch said, "If you remember anything else, you know where to find us".

The barman nodded in response.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the station Crabtree was doing absolutely nothing, except looking around in what seemed to be every direction, and examining the things on his desk. At this moment in time he seemed preoccupied with the inkwell. Higgins looked across to him, irritated by his behaviour.

Higgins said, "What are you doing?".

Crabtree said, "Nothing".

"I have never seen you fidget so much".

"Sorry. I did not mean to fidget".

"That's quite alright, George".

There was a pause in the conversation, although Higgins continued working while Crabtree continued doing nothing at his desk.

Higgins said, "Don't you have anything to do?".

Crabtree sighed and said, "Honestly, I don't know what I'm supposed to be doing here".

"Are you serious?".

"Why do you keep saying that to me?".

"Honestly, George, you say some unreal stuff".

"Such as?".

"What? You need an example?".

Crabtree maintained his expression.

Higgins said, "What about one of your theories?".

Crabtree made a questioning expression then said, "Theories? What kind of theories?".

"You know what kind of theories you make, George".

"Give me an example".

"I'm sure you have more examples than I do".

"Still, I'm curious to know what you think. Give me an example of one of my theories".

"Why?".

"Like I said, I'm curious to know what you think of my theories".

"Well, George, I do find your theories a bit strange".

"Could you elaborate on that?".

Higgins found this conversation to be peculiar. After all, since when did Crabtree ever ask what his own theories are? Higgins thought carefully before answering the question he was just asked.

Higgins leaned in and said, "You don't exactly have conventional theories. I mean, they don't necessarily meet the laws of physics, or the laws of logic for that matter".

Crabtree said, "What do you mean?".

"I mean that your theories don't necessarily make sense, and some of them may be physically impossible".

"I see, and these are theories that I have?".

"That's right".

"Did any of these theories include engine mechanics?".

"Not that I can recall. Why do you want to know about engine mechanics anyway?".

"I was just curious. It doesn't matter".

Higgins raised an eyebrow and thought, _if it didn't matter, then why did he ask it?_ Thinking about the conversation carefully, Higgins decided to ask one more question, to see what response he would get from the guy opposite.

Higgins said, "Is that what you're interested in?".

Crabtree looked at Higgins with an expression that could be described as a cross between puzzled and stoic, a firm expression yet bemused.

Higgins continued, "You mentioned engine mechanics. Is that what you're interested in?".

Crabtree, finally recognising the question, said, "Oh, yes it is".

"Oh, I see".

Higgins returned to work again, and thought about the conversation he had just had, and the day in general. He couldn't ignore the way that Crabtree had behaved throughout the day. Something was clearly wrong, but Higgins couldn't be sure what was affecting Crabtree. It was almost as if Crabtree had amnesia, or a change in personality. The curious change in interest was evident by their last conversation. Higgins couldn't remember Crabtree _ever_ mentioning an interest in engine mechanics. Yet there wasn't anything he could do about it. Of course it was possible that Crabtree was just having a bad day. Something still seemed strange all the same.


	7. Chapter 7

Murdoch and Brackenreid returned to the station from the pub that Russell was now known to have visited.

As they entered the station, Brackenreid said, "Well that was a waste of time. We don't know anything now that we didn't already know when we left".

Murdoch said, "We now know that Mr Russell doesn't go to the pub regularly and that he hasn't been seen there alone".

"Doesn't really help us, Murdoch. Besides, just because he hasn't been seen there alone doesn't mean that he hasn't been there alone".

"True. Even so, I don't see how whether he's ever been there alone or not will help us find him".

Brackenreid sighed and said, "I think it's time to call it night, don't you?".

"Yes sir".

At that moment, they both saw that Crabtree and Higgins were still around, sitting at their desks. Higgins was still working and Crabtree looked bored and had an elastic band in his hand which currently had his attention.

Brackenreid said, "Well that's not right. They should both be working".

Murdoch said, "Indeed", then paused to watch the scene for a moment before continuing, "Shall I send them home, sir?".

"If you do that, one of them might not come back, given what we've seen today. Still, I don't suppose we have any choice. We can't keep them here forever. Yes, send them home, Murdoch".

Brackenreid proceeded to his office, leaving Murdoch with the constables.

Murdoch approached Crabtree and Higgins, and said, "You can go".

Crabtree wasted no time in putting the elastic band away and leaving the station, practically running out of the building. However, Higgins stayed behind, looking troubled. Neither Murdoch or Higgins had seen Crabtree leave so quickly, especially without a reason known to either of them.

Murdoch looked to Higgins and said, "What's wrong, Henry?".

Higgins said, "It's George, sir. He's been acting strangely today".

Murdoch frowned and said, "How do you mean?".

Higgins hesitated and said, "Maybe it's nothing".

"If something's wrong then I need to know".

"Well, sir, something felt very odd about the conversation I had with him while you were out".

"I see. What was it that seemed odd?".

"I don't know if I should be telling you this, but well, you know about his theories".

"Indeed I do. What about them?".

"Well, it seemed as if he couldn't remember any of them. He kept asking me about them, sir".

Murdoch looked analytical for a moment then said, "That's not really out of character for him".

"I know, but like I said, it seemed like he couldn't remember anything about any of his theories. He asked me what theories he'd had. He even asked me if any of his theories included engine mechanics".

"He might have simply wanted your input, however it is odd that he would mention engine mechanics. Although I can't see how that would relate to the Mr Russell case. Tell me, what has he done today?".

"Sir?".

"What work has he done today?".

"We worked on finding Mr Russell's address together. I can't remember him doing any other work".

"I see. Where was he while I was out?".

"At his desk, sir".

"Doing what?".

"I don't know, sir. I was too busy doing my own work to really notice what he was doing".

"What was he doing while you were both talking?".

Higgins frowned and said, "He didn't appear to be doing much of anything, sir".

"I see".

Murdoch looked thoughtful for a moment, considering how to proceed with the conversation.

Murdoch then said, "Did anything else seem strange about him?".

Higgins said, "I hate to say it, but I got the feeling that he had forgotten how to do his job", looking worried.

Murdoch thought about how Crabtree had behaved that day and couldn't deny that there was something unusual about his behaviour.

Murdoch said, "That would explain why he didn't get the key from the landlord, and he's been so quiet....Why did he keep wanting to leave?", musing.

Higgins looked at Murdoch expectantly, unsure of what was going to happen next.

Murdoch looked to Higgins again and said, "Thank you, Henry, for bringing this to my attention", and proceeded to his office.

Meanwhile, Higgins left the station and saw Crabtree outside, rifling through his own pockets.

Higgins approached Crabtree and said, "You know, you've had plenty of time to do that".

Crabtree looked surprised to see Higgins there, and said, "Don't you have somewhere to go?", while perusing the money in his palm.

"Your insults are terrible. Besides, shouldn't you be going somewhere yourself?".

"I intend to, unfortunately everything costs money around here".

"You don't say", Higgins said as much to Crabtree, who looked preoccupied, as to himself.

Crabtree sighed and said, "I need more currency".

"What is it you want, George?".

Crabtree looked to Higgins again and, clearly ignoring the question that he was just asked, said, "Are you still here?".

Higgins said, "Suit yourself", and then walked away, leaving Crabtree alone.

Crabtree knew where he wanted to go, and guessed that he didn't have enough money to go back and forth from where he wanted to go, to where he was now. For now he had one destination in mind and he could see only one way to get there.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that night, Crabtree proceeded through the woods that he had been in earlier that day during the search for Russell. After retracing his steps, he reached his destination. The ship was in front of him, and without hesitation, he entered the ship.


	8. Chapter 8

Terrence returned to Sisko and Dax, and said, "That's enough for the day, you can stop now".

Sisko and Dax both stopped working, breathing a sigh of relief.

Terrence looked at the work they had done and said, "You did good. Not even my regular stablehands do this well in one day".

Sisko said, "I'll take that as a compliment".

"That's how it was meant. Here you go", Terrence said, while giving Dax and Sisko their wages for the day.

Terrence said, "Julian returned earlier. He's in the sitting room", and indicated for Sisko and Dax to follow him. They followed Terrence across the building to the sitting room where Bashir was having a cup of tea.

Sisko said, "How did it go? Did you find everything you need?".

Bashir said, "Yes, I did. The chemists were most helpful. I believe that, with enough money of course, I can get the ingredients needed to make the treatment".

"That's good".

"Yes. Sadly the chemists all close at 5 o'clock and it's after that time already. So I won't be able to get the ingredients until tomorrow".

Dax said, "That's too bad".

There was a pause before Sisko spoke.

Sisko said, "We should be going. We don't want to overstay our welcome".

Terrence said, "You said that you're staying at a hotel around here, _and_ that you don't have any money. So how are you going to get there?".

"We're going to walk".

"It's a long walk to the nearest hotel, and you might not be staying at that one. I could give you a ride to the place where you're staying for the night".

"That won't be necessary. After all, we managed to walk this far into the city. I'm sure we can cope with walking to the hotel".

Terrence looked skeptical and said, "Surely you're exhausted after a day of work, especially since you also walked into the city. That's a long way to walk. Given the circumstances, it wouldn't be right to let you walk to the hotel from here".

"If you insist".

"I do. Which hotel are you staying at?".

"When we entered the city, we were already on our way there, though I can't remember the name of the place".

"That's no good. Is it a hotel deep in the city, or somewhere fairly near the edge of the city, like around here?".

"I just remember that it's somewhere around here".

"It's the one nearest here isn't it? Why didn't you say so?", Terrence said, then indicated away from the sitting room before saying, "Come on then, lets go. I'll take you there myself".

The group followed Terrence, who readied a carriage for them. It was a quiet ride to the hotel with no one having much to say.

When they arrived at the hotel, Sisko said, "How much do we owe you?".

Terrence said, "I'm letting you have this one for free since you did such good work in the stables for me today. Also, I couldn't just let you walk. The streets can be dangerous at night. If you do as well with my wife tomorrow as you did in the stables today then I'll do the same again, but that will be it. You'd be paying after that".

"Of course".

The group all thanked Terrence for getting them to the hotel, and left the carriage. When they saw the carriage move away, they looked for an isolated place where no one could hear them contact the Defiant. From there, Sisko contacted the Defiant to have the group beamed up.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile, on the Dominion ship, the changeling entered the bridge and checked the current status of ship systems. Engines were still offline, which was of no surprise to the changeling. Shields also needed to be repaired, but the engines were the priority. The dampening field was still fully functional and the changeling needed to keep it that way. If only this hadn't been a solo flight, and one which went wrong. Still, the engines needed to be repaired. In fact, some parts needed to be rebuilt. This wasn't going to be easy. Especially in looking for parts in this century. 20th Century Earth without much technological advancement was proving to be troublesome for the changeling.

Finding parts wasn't the only problem for the changeling. Dealing with the fact that his ship had been discovered also proved troublesome. The changeling left the bridge to get some food. Of course, the changeling didn't want to eat. When the changeling took the food out of the replicator, he proceeded to bring it with him to the brig. He also brought a disruptor with him to the brig, just in case. This ship was not intended to have a brig, but alas, the changeling had to improvise. The changeling entered the brig where there was one console and one cell. The room he was standing in now had previously been used for storage, but needed to be converted into a brig after a certain human with a strange dress sense had seen the ship.

The changeling walked in front of the forcefield behind which two humans stood. The first human in the brig had brown hair, brown eyes, and had the strange dress sense. At least, his dress sense looked strange to the changeling. The changeling surmised that this must be Mr Russell. After being away from the ship for the day, the changeling recognised the other captive and was not pleased to see him.

The changeling said, "It's time for you to eat. If you try to escape, I will not hesitate to shoot you".

The guys in the brig looked to each other then back to the changeling. The changeling walked straight up to the forcefield and ordered the computer to lower the forcefield. He quickly placed both dishes in the cell, while keeping the disruptor pointed at one of his captives. The changeling quickly withdrew and raised the forcefield again.

As the changeling started to walk away, one of the captives shouted, "What do you want from us?!".

The changeling spun around to face his captive and said, "I don't want anything from you. On the contrary, I want you to leave me alone".

The changeling left quickly before either captive could try making conversation again. This changeling did not enjoy conversing with humans.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On the Defiant, Sisko was holding another briefing with the crew.

Sisko said, "What's the status of ship systems?".

O'Brien said, "I've restored power to all decks, but I'm going to need some more time to bring warp drive back online".

"How long?".

"A few more hours at least".

"Keep working on it", Sisko said, then turned to Worf and said, "What's our weapons status?".

Worf said, "Shields are up to 80%. We can fire torpedoes, but only at short range".

"Understood", Sisko said, before addressing everyone in the briefing by saying, "Has anyone found a way to penetrate the dampening field?".

Kira said, "No sir. We looked at it every way we could think of, but we can't seem to find a way to penetrate the dampening field".

"Keep trying".

"How did things go on the surface?".

"We haven't made much progress. So far we've been able to determine that the ship is located somewhere in the woods, but with the dampening field up....It isn't as if we can beam in there. We have been working on a way to get to that ship, but we won't be able to do anything else until tomorrow".

"It's a shame that we can't even get sensors to penetrate the dampening field. If we could do that then we would at least know what we're up against".

"I know, but there's nothing else we can do about that today".

"Why?".

"Business hours. We made an agreement with someone on the surface. If Doctor Bashir can treat his wife, then he will help us get transport".

"So how does business hours come into it?".

Bashir said, "I need to make a treatment for his wife, but to do that I need to get the ingredients first".

"Why can't you do it here?".

Sisko said, "Because, we don't want to stand out. We don't want anyone to find out that we're not from this time".

"Of course".

Sisko paused then said, "Get some rest, people. We have a long day ahead of us tomorrow".


	9. Chapter 9

The next day, Murdoch stood in his office thinking about what he was going to do next in the case. He had considered everything that had happened with the case of Russell, and had decided what to do next. It was apparent that Russell was mainly a solitary type who occasionally went out for a drink with a friend. This man would not be easy to find. After all, he was hardly a rampant socialite. No one had mentioned anyone having a dispute with Russell. Equally, no one had mentioned Russell having a ladyfriend either. At this point, the next step was to speak to Russell's friends in person. Murdoch didn't want to do this alone, so he left his office and looked to Crabtree's desk to find that it was empty. Murdoch looked across and saw Higgins sitting at his own desk, working on something.

Murdoch approached Higgins and said, "Have you seen George?".

Higgins looked to Murdoch and said, "No sir. Not since yesterday".

 _What is wrong with that man?_ , Murdoch thought, referring to Crabtree.

Murdoch said, "Do you know where he might have gone?".

Higgins sighed and said, "No sir. It is curious....".

"What is curious?".

"The last time I saw him was just outside, when we finished yesterday. He seemed to be counting his money".

"Outside?".

"Yes".

_Counting his money?_

"That's odd. He should know better".

"That's what I thought, sir".

Higgins had a sour expression from thinking about what happened outside the station yesterday after they had left.

Murdoch said, "Indeed. Well, we'll just need to continue without him", then looked to Higgins again and continued, "I need you to come with me to see Mr Jameson, one of Mr Russell's friends. Hopefully, he might be able to shed some light on Mr Russell's whereabouts".

"Yes sir".

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile Dax and Bashir returned to the surface, this time wearing different sets of clothes especially since what Dax wore yesterday had become dirty from moving hay. Again Bashir wore a suit and tie, and Dax wore a navy blue dress this time. Sisko remained on the Defiant this time, since there wasn't anything for him to do on the surface at this point. Again, Dax and Bashir had been beamed into a secluded place among the brick buildings.

Dax said, "Alright, which way?".

Bashir said, "You're the one with the map".

"But you went to visit these chemists. Do you at least remember a street name?".

"I'd like to know where we are first".

Dax and Bashir conferred over the map on the tricorder about which way to go and which chemist to go to first.

Bashir said, "You've got the money with you, right?".

Dax said, "Julian. You don't seriously think I'd forget the money, do you?".

"Of course not. I only wanted to be sure. I just hope it's enough".

"Let me worry about that".

They started walking into the street, going to the first place that they needed to go to for ingredients.

\--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch and Higgins arrived at Jameson's place, which was an apartment. However, Jameson's apartment was slightly larger than Russell's apartment. Despite this, Jameson's apartment was less well organised than Mr Russell's apartment. Jameson's place was no mess by any means, it was just slightly untidy. There were a few minor things that he hadn't put away, but it was evident that he maintained the place. It just didn't seem like he made it a daily routine to tidy the place. Jameson himself was an average height, fairly slender blond guy who dressed casually for the time.

Murdoch said, "Mr Jameson, I need to ask you a few more questions if that's alright".

Jameson nodded in response.

Murdoch said, "So what were you doing when you last saw Mr Russell?".

Jameson said, "That was about 5 days ago. We were just discussing the usual things, as we do, work, the meaning of life and such", casually.

"I see. When we spoke yesterday, you said you weren't in the pub with Mr Russell when you last saw him".

"We had gone to see the outcome of a wager I had made with some other friends of mine".

"Had Mr Russell met these other friends of yours before?".

"We didn't often go to see them together. I've never seen Martin speak to any of them".

"So he didn't really know them".

"No. I think he came with me because he was bored, not because he wanted to speak to them, or gamble himself".

"I see. You also said that Mr Russell was on his way home after that, did he go alone?".

"We went part of the route together, but we had to separate at one of the main roads since we're not exactly neighbours, you know".

"Indeed. Did you encounter anyone on the walk home, while you were together?".

"What do you mean?".

"Did anyone approach either you or Mr Russell?".

"No, though I couldn't tell you what might have happened to him after we separated".

"You also said that you don't know of anyone who might want to harm or kidnap Mr Russell".

"That hasn't changed since we last spoke".

"Still, the fact remains that Mr Russell has gone missing".

"I didn't take him. Why would I kidnap someone who I've been friends with for years?".

"Tell me, what was Mr Russell like?".

"A bit shy, not one to approach the ladies. I never saw him get into a fight with anyone, although I have seen him lose his temper a few times. That was usually in the pub, whenever someone was trying to push him around. He wouldn't hit anyone though, despite the fact that he has the strength. He never liked arguing with people. He just wanted to go out and have a good time is all".

"I see. Do you know if he ever went to the pub alone?".

"He never mentioned going there alone, although to be fair, I don't think he liked going there alone".

"Why was that?".

"I think he was just too shy to be honest".

"I see. Were there ever any incidents in the pub....involving Mr Russell?".

"No. If a brawl started, Martin tended to leave. He really didn't like it when people started fighting, and before you say it, no he didn't get involved in any of the fighting. Ever. He didn't get involved in anyone else's business for that matter. It was always just him and me in the pub. He never even brought any ladyfriends with him there either".

"I remember you saying that you don't know of any other friends he might have".

"That goes for ladyfriends too".

"I see. Do you know if he ever maintained contact with any of his former 'ladyfriends'?".

"You know, I don't think he does. He doesn't really talk about the ladies to me. It's a shame, since I introduced him to some of my ladyfriends plenty of times. I can tell you now that the only time he ever spoke to them was whenever I introduced any of them to him. Even then, he didn't say much to them".

"I see. If you remember anything that might help us-".

"-I know where to find you", Jameson interrupted.

Murdoch and Higgins left the apartment without anything further to say to Jameson.

As they walked down the stairs Higgins said, "Seems like Mr Russell is the quiet type".

Murdoch said, "Yes it does".

"It is curious. If he's the quiet type, then what does he like about going to the pub?"

"I don't know. What does anyone like about going to a pub?".

Higgins thought about the question and was aware of his own feelings about the subject, but couldn't find the words to describe either his feelings or his answer to the question.

Instead of trying to answer the question comprehensively, Higgins said, "I think it depends on the person and why they want to go".

"How do you mean?".

"Just because a pub serves drinks, doesn't mean it's the only reason for someone to go there".

"You mean he might have another reason".

"Yes sir".

"Then surely you've just answered your own question".

"Sir?".

"Why would a quiet person like going to a pub? For a reason that doesn't include the drinking or the atmosphere".

Murdoch paused for a moment then continued, "Still this doesn't bring us any closer to finding Mr Russell".


	10. Chapter 10

On the crashed Dominion ship, the changeling checked the status of the ship systems, just in case anything had changed while he was in liquid form. The changeling found that the ship was in the same condition that it had been in yesterday. Engines were still offline, the shields still needed further repairs. There was also the matter of the captives....Even though humans were the enemy, the humans native to this time had done nothing to provoke the Founders. The changeling saw no reason to harm the humans of this time, no matter how annoying or troublesome they tended to be.

The changeling still needed to attend to the matter of repairing the engines and finding parts in this time period wasn't going to be easy. In fact, the changeling knew that he would need to build parts from whatever materials he could find in this time period. Perhaps one of the humans he had captive could help him on this matter. Although from his conversation with a certain human yesterday, it was clear that one of his captives would know nothing about where to find parts or materials that he could use to build other parts to repair the engines. Maybe Russell would know where to get some materials.

The changeling thought that asking Russell would likely be a waste of time, however it could be worth a try, just in case he _does_ know of somewhere that would have relevant materials. It might prove to be quicker than wandering the city hoping to find such a place. The changeling sighed as he despaired at the thought of needing to try to extract information from one of the humans. Interrogation was not his strong suit. The changeling picked up his disruptor and proceeded to the improvised brig.

Sure enough both of the humans were still in the brig, behind the forcefield. Looking at both of them, the changeling was still bitterly displeased to see the uniformed one. However, he needed to speak to the other one, the one he is fairly sure is called Russell. Not that knowing the guys name mattered.

The changeling said, "So I see you haven't managed to escape".

Neither of the guys on the confined side of the forcefield responded with anything more than a grunt.

The changeling said, "It wouldn't do for either of you to escape. It would mean that I might have to shoot you", waving the disruptor around, but keeping it pointed at the captives.

The changeling looked to the guy wearing the patterned shirt and said, "You. Tell me where I can find some electrical materials".

The guy, who looked surprised at the question, said, "I don't know".

"Don't you know your own city?".

"Not all of it".

"Surely you know what's in your own city".

"Not really".

"If you're lying....", the changeling said, pointing the disruptor directly at the guy.

"I'm not lying!", the guy shouted, distressed.

The changeling said, "I knew this would be a waste of time. Primitives", grumpily.

The changeling left the brig in a quick stride. The effort of talking to the human had proved just as useless as the changeling had predicted.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch sat in his office at his desk and was considering the case. By all of the accounts that he had heard so far, Russell was the type of guy who kept to himself and wasn't involved with many people. Murdoch didn't know whether this was by choice or circumstance. While he was considering the case, Brackenreid entered the office.

Brackenreid said, "I just wanted you to know that Doctor Grace came by while you were out. She was asking after Crabtree. Of course I had to tell her that he isn't here right now".

Murdoch said, "Of course".

"So, how's it going? Not well I take it".

Murdoch sighed and said, "I've spoken to Mr Jameson. He's the one who goes to the pub with Mr Russell".

"And?".

"He also doesn't know where Mr Russell might have gone or who might want to kidnap Mr Russell".

"Do you think he was kidnapped?".

"I can't rule out the possibility, sir. Mr Jameson described Mr Russell as a shy, withdrawn kind of person. I cannot think of why anyone might want to kidnap someone like Mr Russell".

"Some people don't like the shy types. They tend to see shyness as a kind of snubbing".

"Still, something about this case doesn't make sense. I don't know what it is", Murdoch said in mild frustration.

"I don't know either. Did he have any enemies?".

"None from what I've been told. Although I still have yet to see Mr Edwards, another friend of Mr Russell".

Murdoch made a dour expression.

Brackenreid said, "What is it?".

Murdoch said, "It just seems that with every lead I try, I find a dead end. When I spoke to Mr Russell's relatives on the phone yesterday, they all said that they couldn't imagine him having any enemies. Some of them also said that they couldn't imagine him wandering away either. But his relatives all confirmed that he hasn't gone to see any of them".

"So did you learn anything new from Mr Jameson?".

Murdoch looked to the inspector and said, "Mr Jameson said that he doesn't know of any other friends Mr Russell has and is of the mind that Mr Russell doesn't have any ladyfriends either. He did also say that he couldn't account for Mr Russell's whereabouts on part of the way home from when they had last gone out together".

"Do you know any group of friends who go all the way home together? When was that anyway?".

"5 days ago, sir".

"Right. Well he's been seen since then as we know from what Mr Sherman has said".

"Meaning that he was last seen 3 days ago now".

"And you've searched the woods for him. Maybe this Mr Edwards knows where he is".

"I spoke to Mr Edwards on the phone yesterday and at the time he said that he didn't know where Mr Russell might be. He didn't seem like the kind of person who would withhold that kind of information".

"Still he might know something".

Murdoch sighed again and said, "I suppose he might, though I don't expect much".

"It never hurts to be thorough".

"Yes sir".

Brackenreid left the office without another word. In the absence of any other leads, Murdoch knew that his one remaining course of action was to visit Edwards. He also didn't want to tell Sherman that he couldn't find Russell without checking all leads first.

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Murdoch went alone to the chess club where Edwards was a member. He found Edwards sitting alone at a chessboard playing a game against himself. He sat down opposite Edwards, but didn't engage in a game of chess himself. Edwards was a good looking guy, dressed smartly and wore glasses. 

Murdoch said, "We spoke on the phone yesterday, regarding Mr Russell".

Edwards said, "Yes I remember".

"I have some more questions to ask you".

Edwards looked at Murdoch expectantly.

Murdoch coughed then said, "So you said that the last time you saw Mr Russell was sometime last week. Is that correct?".

Edwards said, "Yes".

"When exactly did you last see him?".

"What are you inferring?".

"I am not inferring anything. I simply wish to know what day last week you saw Mr Russell".

"Oh I see. It's been more than 7 days. I'd say that I last saw him around 10 days ago".

"I see. What were you doing when you last saw him?".

"We were playing chess. He's a good player".

"I'm sure he is. What happened when you last saw him?".

"We played chess, we talked", then he sighed and continued, "nothing unusual".

"Was anyone else with either of you?".

"No".

"Has Mr Russell ever been involved in any trouble?".

"We don't get trouble here. If you mean outside of the club, then I cannot recall any incident of Martin being in trouble with anyone. He's a very amiable man".

"You also said yesterday that he doesn't have any enemies".

"Although he's a physically strong man from the work he does, he's actually quite harmless. He's said to me that he doesn't like fighting, he didn't think it was a reasonable way to resolve disputes. I don't know if he had any enemies, and I can't think of a reason why anyone would want to hurt him. Still, I only ever really see him either here or in the library. Sometimes we go somewhere else, but generally if we want to talk we come here".

"I see. Has anyone ever approached him, threatened him for instance?".

"No. I'd remember something like that. No one ever made a threat to him while I was around".

"Did he ever mention anything about _being_ threatened by anyone?".

"No, although there are one or two occasions where he mentioned that he was threatened with being fired from his job. Besides that he never mentioned any threats".

"I see. Why was he threatened with being fired?".

"It was always because he objected to something the farmer wanted him to do".

"What did the farmer want him to do?".

"It was always something outside of farming that Martin objected to doing for the farmer. There was one time that Martin mentioned where the farmer had lost a wager with a vet that he uses. I don't know what the wager was about, but Martin said that the farmer made him work at the vet surgery, on top of his work at the farm, to compensate for losing the bet. Apparently the farmer made a bet with money that he didn't have, so he made up for it by having Martin do whatever the vet wanted him to do for the day. Actually Martin said it was equivalent to a full day of work, although it happened across several days".

Murdoch made a curious expression then said, "So how was it that Mr Russell was the one who was threatened with being fired?".

"Because he refused to do what the farmer told him to do, even though that wasn't the reason why he was working on the farm in the first place. He was there to be a farmhand after all, not make up for the farmers lost bets".

"Indeed. Yet he still works there".

"Yes. Martin said that was because he ultimately did what the farmer told him to do, after some arguing".

"I see. Did Mr Russell ever mention being mistreated by his employer in any other way?".

Edwards shook his head and said, "No. At least nothing beyond the occasional argument".

"I see".

Murdoch paused and considered the story that he had just heard. He decided to change the subject.

Murdoch said, "Did Mr Russell ever mention any other people he knew....acquaintances for instance?".

Edwards said, "He didn't often mention acquaintances. He sometimes talked about the people he knew through work, like the farmer and his wife. He often talked about wanting to see his relatives again. There was often someone, somewhere who he wanted to visit. He has mentioned people who used to be his friends, but for some reason the friendship ended. I didn't meet any of them though, so I really couldn't tell you about them. He really wasn't the type to approach people".

"What do you mean?".

"He's very much the shy type. I've always had to introduce him to people, because he said that he has no luck with approaching people".

Edwards paused before continuing, "Despite that, when he approached me some years ago when we first met, I found him to be a civil, pleasant man. Not someone who would be any trouble to anyone at all".

Murdoch said, "I see. I remember you said yesterday that you don't know where he might have gone".

"I still don't know where he went. I never even knew that he was missing until you told me yesterday".

"I see. If you remember anything that might be of any help in finding Mr Russell, you know where to find me".

"Of course".

Murdoch left with nothing more to say. He did feel that he had a better understanding of Russell, however nothing he had heard yielded any clue as to where Russell might be now.


End file.
